Parce que la magie n'existe pas
by Angelica R
Summary: [Contes des Royaumes] : Mini-fic. UA de CMDLM. "Elle était Alice, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur, elle était Alice, transportée dans un univers enchanteur et qui soudain réalise que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve." Amélia se réveille, et comprend que tout ce qu'elle a vécu n'est jamais arrivé. Et pourtant, des événements étranges se produisent, changeant son point de vue. Belle/OC.
1. Cela ne devrait pas faire aussi mal

Parce que la magie n'existe pas.

[Contes des Royaumes] : Mini-fic. UA de CMDLM. "Elle était Alice, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur, elle était Alice, transportée dans un univers enchanteur et qui soudain réalise que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve." Amélia se réveille, et comprend que tout ce qu'elle a vécu n'est jamais arrivé. Et pourtant, des événements étranges se produisent, changeant son point de vue. Belle/OC.

Cela ne devrait pas faire aussi mal.

A l'instant même où elle entendit la voix de sa mère adoptive résonner à ses oreilles, Amélia Jones comprit que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Elle pensa pendant un instant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce qui avait un sens, après tout, pour elle, elle avait choisi de dire au revoir à son monde.

Elle avait décidé de laisser ses parents, _bordel_ , elle leur avait même envoyé un message pour le leur signifier. Alors sa mère ne pouvait pas être ici, ce n'était pas possible.

Amélia décida donc sans absolument aucune preuve qu'elle devait encore être en train de dormir, puisqu'elle avait choisi d'aller dormir un moment après avoir choisi de se rendre dans la tour de la sorcière.

Après tout, elle avait bien une princesse à sauver, non ? Il fallait bien qu'elle se repose un petit peu avant d'y aller pour de bon, c'était bien une sorcière qu'elle devait aller affronter.

Du moins le croyait-elle.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout son corps se figea. Elle n'était plus au château, du moins plus dans la chambre dans laquelle elle était allée se coucher après sa rencontre avec les fées. Après qu'elle eut décidée qu'elle resterait là-bas, et qu'elle ne rentrerait plus jamais.

Comment… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens, elle avait bien précisé qu'elle voulait rester, qu'elle voulait _aider_. Et ils avaient accepté, sans aucun problème, alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Et si… et si les fées l'avaient renvoyée là pendant son sommeil ? C'était sa paranoïa qui parlait là, cette hypothèse n'avait aucun sens, mais la peur la saisit alors qu'elle considérait cela comme une possibilité.

En fait, si elle avait pensé à cela, c'était pour ne pas faire face à une autre hypothèse, bien plus terrible et effroyable.

Que tout cela n'ait été qu'un beau rêve, un mensonge, en somme.

Une parenthèse dans sa vie qu'elle jugeait morne et triste, un moyen d'échapper au réel.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement, et elle ne put plus se mentir à elle-même.

Elle était chez elle, dans _son_ monde.

Et devant elle se trouvait sa mère adoptive.

Celle-ci soupira.

« Tu sais, je sais que tu es étudiante, et que donc tu es seule, et autonome, enfin, supposée l'être, et que je n'ai pas à te dire cela, mais tu pourrais quant même mieux ranger ta chambre.

\- C'est le week-end, j'ai eu une longue semaine, et j'ai pas forcément pensé à ranger, répondit la jeune femme, presque avec automatisme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sophie eut un sourire douloureux. Amélia était sa fille adoptive, à elle et à son mari, depuis quelques années, et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment réussi à s'en sortir avec elle. Ce qui venait d'elle comme d'eux.

Ils étaient juste… très différents.

Et depuis que la jeune femme avait commencé ses études supérieures, elle avait fuit loin d'eux, et elle ne les avait plus revus depuis, travaillant à côté pour payer ses études.

De ce fait, ils souffraient tout deux de cette éloignement, et Sophie avait décidé d'aller voir sa fille, afin d'essayer de renouer avec elle.

(Ils avaient un double des clés de son appartement, bien sûr.)

« J'avais envie de passer te voir. C'est tout. »

Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas, c'est que sa fille était en train d'intérieurement et lentement paniquer. Amélia était en train de rester tranquille, mais, alors qu'elle se réveillait, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un beau rêve, et l'horreur la saisit.

Elle était Alice, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur, elle était Alice, transportée dans un univers enchanteur et qui soudain réalise que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

« Mais… pensa-t-elle, et Belle ? Nell, Raiponce, Rumplestiltskin, Philippe, Brennan, et tout les autres ? Et ma quête ? Et ma vie que j'ai construit là-bas ? Tout était donc faux ? »

Brisée, elle resta immobile, hagarde, le cœur en morceaux.

Alors on retournait à la case départ ? Elle n'était rien, à nouveau ? Elle était seule, sans amis, sans proches, sans personne ?

 _Tu as tes parents…_

Ils ne la comprenaient pas.

 _Tu as tes études…_

Cela n'était pas suffisant.

 _Tu as tes écrits…_

Cela changerait-il jamais quoi que ce soit ?

 _§§§§_

« Amélia, je sais que tu ne parles pas forcément beaucoup, mais là, tu commences à m'inquiéter », fit Sophie en feignant un rire qui paraissait très forcée.

La jeune femme releva la tête, et posa son regard sur sa mère. Et elle se souvint que dans son rêve, elle avait pris la décision d'abandonner ses parents sans les revoir. Un sentiment de culpabilité mal venu l'envahit à cet instant.

Couplé à cette douleur d'avoir perdu toute ce qu'elle avait pensé être réel, quelque chose se brisa en la jeune femme. Elle avait tout perdu en une seconde, mais le plus tragique, c'est que rien ne s'était passé, de ce fait, elle n'avait _rien_ perdu.

Belle n'existait pas, et ce qu'il y avait de rationnel en elle s'en réjouit, surtout après avoir été confrontée à la Bête, la nouvelle n'aurait dû être que bonne. Mais non, cela lui faisait mal, mais en sachant que rien n'était vrai, cela n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre.

Alors, bon Dieu, _pourquoi_ avait-elle aussi mal ?

Parce qu'elle y avait cru.

Parce qu'elle avait pensé que, peut-être, elle pourrait avoir une importance.

Parce qu'elle avait aimé cela, être celle qui connaissait tout, qui avait les informations, qui pouvait les sauver, eux, de cette Bête qui les effrayait tant.

Parce qu'elle avait aimé Belle, même si cela n'était pas arrivé.

Parce qu'elle en avait tellement rêvé, de tout cela, de jouer un rôle dans une histoire, d'en être l'héroïne.

C'était pour cela qu'elle en souffrait tant.

 _§§§§_

Sophie ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait quand sa fille se mit à pleurer.

« Amélia ? Amélia, qu'as-tu ? »

 _Un chagrin d'amour imaginaire_.

Elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Elle avait _mal_.

Et elle voulait hurler, aussi.

Ce n'était pas possible, oh non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qui avait le plus de sens, après tout _la magie n'existait pas_.

Oui, Amélia y avait cru à ce beau rêve, elle s'y était investie de tout son cœur, et maintenant que tout n'apparaissait être qu'une illusion, le retour à la réalité lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle en plein visage.

Quand sa mère la prit dans ses bras, elle accepta de ne pas se débattre, pleurant sur ce beau rêve qui n'était pas réel, qui ne l'avait jamais été, mais pleurant aussi sur ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie à elle, et qui expliquait peut-être aussi pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée là-bas.

« Amélia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Et alors, elle abandonna.

Et elle parla, parla, parla.

Pas de ce rêve, mais de tout le reste, de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit, n'avait jamais pu dire. Et sa mère l'écouta.

Amélia se demanda si elle saurait jamais se sentir à nouveau chez elle ici.


	2. Essayer malgré tout

Essayer malgré tout.

Amélia aurait bien aimé pouvoir apprécier l'ironie de l'histoire. Si elle s'était réfugiée dans ce rêve, c'était parce que son monde et ses parents ne la comprenaient pas.

Depuis son réveil, jamais sa relation avec ses derniers n'avait été aussi bonne. Apparemment, l'éloignement ne leur avait pas vraiment fait de bien, et elle réalisa qu'à elle non plus.

Elle n'arrivait pas à refaire surface, cependant. Elle essayait, bien entendu mais elle se souvenait de tout ces détails de son rêve, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela n'ait jamais existé.

Amélia se souvenait de ses amis. Elle se rappelait s'être battue, elle se souvenait de Nell, de Raiponce et de Belle, surtout.

Elle se souvenait des fées.

De Rumplestiltskin, de Philippe, de Brennan, de Hook, d'elle voulant changer les choses.

Très rapidement, elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie.

Et elle réalisa aussi que son rêve avait en réalité été complet. À savoir que c'était _elle_ qui avait imaginé toutes ces histoires.

Elle eut beau chercher chez elle, sur Internet, dans les différentes librairies aux alentours, elle ne parvint pas à retrouver l'ouvrage en question.

Cette histoire n'était pas réelle.

Elle avait tout imaginé…

 _§§§§_

Cela lui fit encore plus mal, en fait, car cela voulait dire que cela n'en était que moins réelle, et sa tristesse ne fut que plus grande.

Presque malgré elle, elle ne voulut pas oublier, et elle commença alors à écrire à propos de toute cette histoire, de son rêve, afin de se libérer de tout cela.

En parallèle, elle continuait ses études, continuant d'être seule, étant encore plus isolée qu'avant son rêve, puisqu'elle se réfugiait dans ce monde imaginaire et fantasmé, ce qui lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Bref, pour elle, depuis qu'elle était revenue à la réalité, les choses allaient très mal pour elle.

Elle faisait semblant.

Faisait semblant d'être heureuse, normale, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait, alors qu'un temps, elle avait cru pouvoir être une héroïne, ou du moins, à défaut de cela, pouvoir _changer les choses_.

Elle avait été beaucoup trop présomptueuse.

Et c'est ce qui l'avait perdue, était en train de la perdre.

Elle jouait à celle pour qui tout allait bien.

Alors que, intérieurement, elle était en train de mourir, de hurler, d'appeler au secours.

Elle savait qu'elle avait tord, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû encore penser à tout cela, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Tout cela était en train de la consumer, de l'anéantir, de la faire disparaître.

Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle ne faisait rien contre cela.

 _§§§§_

Ses parents furent ceux qui la firent réagir. En lui faisant comprendre qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient eu tord, qu'ils comprenaient qu'elle puisse être en colère contre eux, et surtout qu'ils étaient désolés.

Et elle réalisa alors qu'ils l'aimaient, qu'ils tenaient à elle, et elle sut qu'elle avait sûrement eu aussi tord qu'eux.

Et c'est alors qu'Amélia Jones décida de reprendre sa vie en main.

Elle était toujours la même personne qu'avant, un simple rêve ne pouvait pas suffire à la changer entièrement, mais cela lui avait permis certaines choses.

Oui, elle _était_ différente.

Elle n'avait rien vécu de ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve, et par certains aspects, c'était une bonne chose, mais maintenant, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Ne plus être seule.

Plus jamais.

Là-bas, elle avait eu des amis, une famille, ou quelque chose s'en approchant, et même si cela n'avait été que factice, cela lui manquait.

Ce qu'Amélia avait compris, c'était qu'elle voulait quelque chose comme cela.

C'est pour cela qu'elle cessa de repousser ses parents, et qu'elle parvint enfin à construire une relation saine avec ces derniers. Elle avait été injuste avec eux, ils n'étaient pas les seuls coupables, en fait, cela tenait plus à un problème de communication qu'autre chose.

Non seulement elle tenta de se rapprocher des autres, mais elle se décida enfin à se lancer dans ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis toujours. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé auparavant, par peur de ne pas réussir, ne voulant surtout pas échouer.

Quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur depuis toujours, et qui l'avait un peu mise en conflit avec ses parents.

Elle se mit à écrire, réellement.

 _§§§§_

Elle adorait écrire, c'était une chose qui n'avait jamais changé, mais le fait est que c'était plus un désir inassouvi qu'autre chose. Oui, elle disait qu'elle voulait écrire, devenir auteur, mais, avant ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas réussi à vraiment oser.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé, parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas y arriver, peur de ne pas être lue, peur de tant d'autres choses que ça en devenait presque étouffant.

Mais dans son rêve, elle avait affronté des pirates, appris à se battre à l'épée, avait fait face à une Bête et elle en avait réchappé.

Coucher quelques mots sur du papier, cela ne devait pas être aussi effrayant que cela, pas vrai ?

(Bien sûr que non.

Bientôt, cela devint presque facile.)

On l'avait privée de ce monde merveilleux et fantastique, de cet endroit plein de princesses, de sorcières, de fées, de magie et de malédictions ?

Soit.

Elle y retournerait, par le biais de l'écriture et de son imagination.

Elle retrouvait un passage vers cet endroit, elle y retournerait, même si cela ne devenait jamais réel.

Peu importe.

Elle avait envie d'y croire.

Et ce même si elle risquait encore de s'y perdre.

Tout valait mieux que le monde dans lequel elle vivait.

 _§§§§_

Amélia se savait injuste.

Ce monde qu'elle semblait haïr et qui pour elle n'était pas le sien, était le monde dans lequel elle vivait.

Elle devait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et réussir à s'adapter, du moins essayer le plus possible d'y arriver.

Il lui était plus simple de le faire, maintenant qu'elle écrivait à nouveau, qu'elle mettait par écrit ce qu'elle avait vécu, qu'elle guérissait cette blessure fantôme qui n'avait jamais existé. Plus le temps passait, plus elle acceptait le fait qu'elle devait laisser tomber tout cela.

Elle écrivait encore et encore, et un jour, elle devint écrivain.

Un jour, elle publia son histoire, et eut un léger succès, ce qui la mena à aller dédicacer son ouvrage : _Cette Bête que je n'ai pas eu à vaincre_ , à l'âge de vingt-trois ans. Elle y racontait l'histoire d'une jeune femme projetée dans un univers merveilleux, et qui sauvait une princesse.

Elle racontait ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire.

Elle était toujours seule, mais beaucoup moins malheureuse qu'avant, écrivant très régulièrement, désormais soutenue dans son choix par ses parents. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait fait son rêve, et elle n'avait rien oublié, étonnement, mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

Cela ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, mais elle conservait en elle un certain regret que jamais cela n'ait été réel.

De ce fait, quand un jour où elle dédicaçait son libre, elle vit une jeune femme face à elle, elle sursauta.

Cette jeune femme avait des cheveux châtain, et deux mèches de cheveux blonds.

« _Belle_ ? »

 _Est-ce que je deviens folle ?_


	3. J'ai rêvé de toi

J'ai rêvé de toi.

C'était Belle, et en même temps, cela ne pouvait pas être elle.

Elle ressemblait à la jeune femme de son rêve, elle avait sa couleur de cheveux particulière, elle avait ses yeux, son visage, bref, tout. Alors même qu'elle commençait à refaire surface, son rêve lui revenait en plein visage, sans qu'elle ait rien demandé.

L'autre lui souriait, et pendant quelques secondes, Amélia ne sut pas réagir.

Elle sentait inconsciemment que, tout comme avec Belle, elle pourrait peut-être rapidement tomber amoureuse de cette femme en face d'elle, si du moins elle était semblable à la femme de ce monde qu'elle avait créé.

Puis elle se gifla intérieurement, se blâmant pour cette pensée absurde.

« Je m'appelle Sarah, fit l'autre brune en lui tendant un livre, et Amélia agit alors automatiquement, alors que la voix de la jeune femme résonnait dans son esprit.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

 _Parce que c'était sa voix_.

C'était la même, celle de son rêve, et la jeune femme ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement et, pendant le reste de la journée, elle resta focalisée sur cela.

Cela n'avait aucun sens, elle… la magie n'existait pas, pas dans son monde en tout cas et… Non, ce n'était juste pas possible.

 _Et pourtant, elle avait tellement envie d'y croire_.

Elles n'avaient parlé que quelques secondes, en fait, Amélia ne lui avait absolument rien dit, mais la jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

La journée passa atrocement lentement, au grand désespoir d'Amélia, qui ne cessait de cogiter depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cette inconnue, cette… comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Sarah…

Et c'était assez étrange, en fait, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de vraiment la connaître, même si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans l'autre monde n'avait été qu'un rêve.

C'était Belle, en tout cas, c'était la femme de son rêve, c'était une chose dont elle était certaine.

Amélia grimaça, en voyant que malgré le temps et malgré l'écriture, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser de ce vieux souvenir.

Le soir venant, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle, avec une certaine tristesse, qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait, c'était la jeune femme inconnue.

« Hey, fit-elle avec une certaine gêne que Amélia ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

\- Oh, bonsoir, répondit l'auteure, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son assurance. Hum… Sarah, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, feignant de trouver des difficultés pour se souvenir de son nom. »

Le visage de l'autre femme se mit à briller.

« Oui, c'est ça. Vous vous rappelez de mon nom ? »

 _Bien sûr que oui, je ne t'oublierais jamais_.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dit cela à voix haute.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle le pensait, non, qu'elle y _croyait_.

Oui, quand elle regardait Sarah, elle se souvenait de Belle, elle se souvenait de cette jeune femme qui ne se rappelait pas être la Bête. Elle se souvenait de…

Un autre souvenir la frappa, un dont elle n'avait pas connaissance, Belle, allongée sur le sol, couverte de sang, pas celui d'une autre, non, mais _le_ _sien_.

Et elle se voyait elle-même, l'épée à la main, et _elle_ _aussi_ _elle_ _avait_ _du_ _sang_ _sur_ _les_ _mains_.

Amélia cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, tentant de faire disparaître cette étrange image qui n'avait rien à faire là, qui ne s'était jamais passée.

Puisque, de toute façon, rien de cela n'était vrai, elle devait se faire une raison.

« Hé bien oui, en effet. Merci encore d'être venue, je suis contente de savoir que je suis un peu lue par les autres. »

Les yeux de Sarah brillaient toujours, et, si Amélia n'avait pas été si concentrée sur ses pensées, elle aurait peut-être pu voir une espèce de tristesse dans ceux-ci.

« Non. Merci à to… à vous. Merci pour avoir écrit votre histoire. Je l'ai beaucoup aimée, et… je dois admettre qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidé. »

 _Oh, c'est drôle._

 _J'aurais pu dire la même chose de la part d'un certain autre livre qui n'existe pas en fin de compte._

 _J'espère que tu ne t'es pas perdue dans cette histoire, Belle_.

Amélia se mordit la lèvre de dépit, comprenant qu'elle devait faire de plus en plus attention, heureusement qu'elle ne parlait plus beaucoup à voix haute pour dire ses pensées.

L'autre femme paraissait troublée, perdue, un peu mal à l'aise, et Amélia avait presque l'impression de se regarder dans une glace.

De se voir telle qu'elle avait pu être deux ans plus tôt environ, avant son rêve justement.

Et plus elle la regardait, plus elle voyait Belle en elle, mais sans ressentir la présence de la Bête, et, maintenant qu'elle était loin de la magie, loin des ténèbres, elle ressentait un fort soulagement.

Belle lui suffirait amplement, si jamais elle existait.

Et cela, Amélia n'en était pas sure et certaine.

 _§§§§_

Amélia le savait à présent, elle était complètement folle.

C'était la seule explication rationnelle qu'elle avait trouvé par rapport au fait qu'elle avait accepté de raccompagner cette inconnue qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne la connaissait pas non plus.

Elle avait tord, tord, complètement tord.

Et pourtant, quand la jeune femme lui expliqua que son père allait bientôt la chercher mais qu'il était en retard, elle avait décidé de l'emmener.

Et oui c'était étrange, bizarre, incohérent.

Mais merde, pour la première fois elle était en contact avec quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas tord, et que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle n'avait pas complètement rêvé.

Elle espérait dans le vide, et elle le savait, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle se sentait liée à cette femme.

Et de toute façon, elle n'était sûrement pas la seule à être folle, puisque l'autre avait accepté aussitôt, et sans doute qu'Amélia aurait dû se méfier, ou pas, mais de toute façon, ce soir-là, elle avait envie de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Par chance, ils habitaient assez près (et si la situation n'avait pas été si particulière, sans doute qu'Amélia se serait aussi demandé pourquoi la jeune femme n'avait pas pris le bus, mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir.), et le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps.

Pas assez au goût d'Amélia, qui discuta pendant tout le trajet avec l'inconnue, ce qui était assez extraordinaire, et ses parents ne l'auraient sans doute pas reconnue à cet instant, elle qui avait tant de mal à parler avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mais elle se sentait liée à cette personne, encore une fois, elle n'aurait pas su expliquer comment et pourquoi.

Elle-même n'avait pas envie de comprendre.

Comment comprendre ce qui n'avait aucun sens ?


	4. Je veux te connaître

Je veux te connaître.

Les choses étranges allaient désormais être une chose à laquelle Amélia devait s'habituer, semble-t-il.

Lorsque la porte de la maison de Sarah s'ouvrit, Amélia s'en rendit compte.

Parce que, derrière la porte, il y avait deux hommes.

Ce n'était pas leur présence, ni même ce que cela pouvait bien signifier par rapport à Sarah qui lui posait problème, ou qui la faisait se poser des questions.

Le problème, c'est que ces deux hommes ressemblaient parfaitement à Philippe et Brennan, deux des personnages de son rêve.

Et l'auteure sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus y échapper, plus jamais, et ce, malgré tout ses efforts.

Elle était perdue…

 _§§§§_

Elle aurait dû partir, suivre sa raison, s'enfuir loin d'ici, et cesser de croire à ces histoires absurdes.

Mais étaient-elle si absurdes et insensées que cela ?

Et si, pour une fois, elle avait raison ?

Et si…

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par Brennan (enfin, par celui qui lui ressemblait du moins).

Ils voulaient qu'elle reste.

Pour la nuit du moins, vu comment il faisait sombre dehors, cela n'aurait pas été prudent de repartir.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Elle accepta.

Bien sûr qu'elle accepta, parce qu'elle voulait des réponses, et peut-être qu'elle avait tord, peut-être que tout cela n'avait aucune raison d'être, et que oui, elle était folle. Peut-être que tout cela venait d'elle, et qu'eux n'avaient rien à voir avec tout cela.

Mais elle voulait savoir.

Elle _devait_ savoir.

Même si les réponses à ses questions risquaient de ne pas lui plaire.

Peu importe.

Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance si ce n'est cela, et elle sentait qu'elle deviendrait folle si on ne l'aidait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Peut-être même l'était-elle déjà, en fin de compte.

Hé bien soit, si c'était le cas.

Elle irait jusqu'au bout de sa folie.

Et advienne que pourra.

 _§§§§_

Tout se passa très bien, en fin de compte. Les deux pères de Sarah se trouvèrent être des gens très sympathiques, et les choses se déroulèrent de façon très naturelles, aussi naturellement que cela pouvait se dérouler dans ce genre de situation particulière.

Amélia ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces derniers, parce qu'elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait vécu, la manière dont Philippe et Brennan pouvaient se tourner autour, et le fait que cela n'aboutissait pas. Elle savait que c'était inutile de relier cette histoire au monde réel, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle pensait à cet autre monde, à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas, au fait que cela ait semblé _si_ _réel._

Une part d'elle y croyait encore, voulait toujours y croire.

Parce que si elle ne le faisait pas, ce rêve mourrait avec elle.

Alors elle restait là, discutant avec eux, et oui, encore une fois, peut-être qu'elle se trompait.

Et alors ?

 _§§§§_

Elle prévint ses parents, prétextant qu'elle allait dormir chez une amie (ce qui était beaucoup moins mensonger que cela n'aurait pu l'être avant), et le mensonge ne lui fit pas mal, alors peut-être que cela voulait dire qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

(Elle ne savait pas à qui elle mentait le plus à cet instant : à ses parents ou à elle-même.

Sans doute aux deux.)

Et plus la soirée avançait, plus elle se disait que tout cela n'avait plus de sens, et pourtant, elle s'en fichait, parce que, pendant un temps, elle eut l'impression de retourner dans cet autre monde, et oui, elle se perdait encore, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Pendant quelques heures, elle était chez elle, avec des gens qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, ou du moins, cela avait été le cas là-bas.

À cet instant, elle n'était plus juste Amélia Jones, auteure, non.

Elle était une voyageuse envoyée dans un autre monde, et elle se trouvait face à un roi, une princesse et un soldat.

Elle était celle qui pouvait peut-être changer les choses si elle faisait les choses bien, si elle détruisait les ténèbres, si…

A nouveau, un souvenir la frappa violemment.

Une tour.

Une sorcière.

Et un rire, un rire atroce, un rire immonde.

La sorcière de la tour lui riant au nez, elle, pauvre petite fille assez naïve pour croire qu'elle pourrait changer le monde à elle toute seule.

Amélia frissonna.

« Amélia… est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Belle, _non, Sarah_ , la regardait, et le visage de la femme monstrueuse s'effaça, et il ne restait plus que le sourire de la jeune femme face à elle, et Amélia se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de choisir de rester dans l'autre monde, même si cela n'avait été qu'une illusion.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… J'étais seulement perdue dans mes pensées. »

 _§§§§_

Quelques jours après cela, elles se revirent.

Sarah n'était pas seule, et quand Amélia se retrouva face à Rumplestiltskin elle eut un sourire heureux et douloureux en même temps. Cela recommençait.

C'était comme son oncle semble-t-il, d'après ce que la jeune femme disait et à cet instant, Amélia sut que cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Il y avait avec lui une jeune femme, sa fille, et même si elle avait les cheveux moins longs que dans l'autre monde, Amélia reconnut en elle Raiponce.

Le plus étonnant, c'est que Raiponce (enfin, non, Mathilda) reconnut en elle cette auteure que Sarah semblait tant apprécier, et Amélia ne put que sourire en entendant cela, et en voyant la jeune femme être gênée pour cela.

Les trois jeunes femmes discutèrent pendant des heures, et oui, ce fut comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, et en fait, Amélia en était presque persuadée désormais.

En apprenant leur rencontre, Mathilda avait haussé un sourcil.

« Ca c'est _vraiment_ passé comme ça ?

\- Oui, effectivement, avait répondu Amélia en souriant. Même moi je n'arrive pas encore à y croire.

\- Et donc depuis, vous êtes amies.

\- C'est ça.

\- Hé bien, ça pourrait faire une bonne histoire à raconter, ajouta Mathilda. Je veux dire, je sais que cela faisait très longtemps que Sarah voulait te rencontrer, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle en arriverait là. »

Amélia se tourna vers Sarah pour demander confirmation, et elle se retrouva face à quelqu'un d'assez gêné, et elle finit par comprendre.

« Tout ça c'était n'importe quoi, pas vrai ?

Sarah sursauta.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le coup de je-ne-peux-pas-rentrer-chez-moi-mais-en-fait-ça-va, c'était pour que je te ramène et que je reste, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça… »

Et Mathilda eut exactement la réaction qu'Amélia aurait dû avoir.

« Ouah, c'est très… bizarre. »

Et Amélia se contenta de sourire.

Exact.

Mais c'était sans doute pour ça aussi qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Belle.

 _§§§§_

Les choses allaient mieux pour elle, ça, Amélia pouvait le dire.

Encore une fois, elle devenait amie avec Sarah, et même si cette dernière n'était pas Belle, elle lui ressemblait suffisamment pour que cela fasse à la fois atrocement mal et que ce soit un soulagement, celui de ne pas avoir tout perdu.

Elle passait une grande partie de son temps libre chez elle, elle la voyait très régulièrement, sans doute trop, et encore une fois, elle tombait amoureuse.

Oui, encore.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, quelque chose lui disait de s'attacher à elle, et cela lui faisait presque mal de recommencer tout ce processus, mais c'était sans doute moins douloureux que ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas.

Parce qu'ici, la Bête n'était pas présente.

Il n'y avait que Belle, enfin, Sarah.

Et tout allait bien, tout était normal.

Vraiment ?


	5. Ce que nous étions

Ce que nous étions.

Par moment, Amélia se demandait si Belle se souvenait de quoi que ce soit. Si Belle avait jamais existé, en fait.

Si elle était folle, ou si ce qu'elle avait vu dans cet autre monde avait un sens.

Elle eut certaines réponses à ses questions par hasard, alors qu'elle se trouvait chez Sarah.

Et ce jour là, son monde s'en trouva bouleversé, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en fait.

Quand elle tomba chez Sarah sur un exemplaire d'un livre qu'elle avait cru avoir, et lire.

 _Beauté_.

 _Je croyais qu'il n'était pas réel._

 _Alors, comment ?_

D'une main frénétique, elle s'en saisit, et commença à le feuilleter, se sentant de plus en plus glacée au fur et mesure qu'elle en tournait les pages.

 _Ce n'est pas possible._

Étonnement, elle ressentit de la colère. Ce livre n'avait aucun nom sur sa couverture, et de toute façon, _ce livre n'existait pas dans son monde_.

Mais il était là.

Dans la chambre de Sarah, et il racontait exactement l'histoire qu'elle avait lu. Qu'elle se souvenait avoir lu, dans une autre vie.

Le prince et la Chasseur réveillant la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment.

Raiponce séparée de son père pendant cent ans.

La Belle qui était aussi la Bête, et qui était tellement plus que cela.

La sorcière de la tour et ses manipulations.

Le roi tué par sa propre fille.

Et Nell, pauvre petite Nell, morte alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout cette histoire.

Comment les choses s'étaient passées ?

Qu'était-il arrivé ?

Son rêve avait trop de similitudes avec cette histoire, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Et sa colère grandit.

 _Le savais-tu Belle ?_

 _Te souvenais-tu ?_

Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Sarah, enfin non, _Belle_ , n'avait pas cet ouvrage chez elle par hasard.

(Cela faisait désormais quelques temps qu'elle ne croyait plus aux coïncidences.)

Alors, quand Sarah arriva quelques heures plus tard, Amélia se planta devant elle, le livre à la main, le visage empli de colère.

« Oh, salut Amélia… Et le reste de sa phrase mourut en un instant quand elle vit ce qu'avait l'autre jeune femme.

Et Amélia _tremblait_.

De rage.

De peur.

De _colère_.

Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Et elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

« Amélia, je…

\- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

\- Je…

\- Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Qu'est-ce qui est réel ? Et ce qui ne l'est pas ? Jusqu'à quel point suis-je folle ? Est-ce que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu ?

\- Tu n'es pas folle. En aucun cas.

\- Alors quoi ? Et ce livre ? Et ce rêve que j'ai fait, où je faisais un beau voyage dans un monde étrange ? Comment ça se fait ? Comment ça se fait que tu ressembles tant à Belle ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'était réel. En quelque sorte. Ton rêve n'est jamais arrivé, mais c'est vrai. Tu m'as rencontrée, effectivement. »

Amélia la regarda attentivement, et d'autres souvenirs la parcoururent, et elle fut prise d'une envie de pleurer.

« Belle, c'est vraiment toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Et alors, Amélia ne se soucia plus de sa colère, de cette peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elles se mirent toutes deux à pleurer, de joie de se retrouver après avoir été séparées tant de temps.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qui est réel ?

\- Ton rêve est faux. En grande partie, du moins. Toi et moi nous venons en réalité de ce monde, fit-elle en désignant le livre. Un monde empli de magie, et où nous vivions autrefois, et où nous nous aimions. Mais… il y avait la Bête.

\- Comment les choses se sont-elles passées ? »

Un sourire atrocement triste apparut sur le visage de Belle.

« Je… je préfère ne pas en parler. »

Et cela frappa Amélia.

 _Un hurlement de douleur._

 _Une épée, du sang, la mort._

 _Un « Je suis désolée » murmuré avec tristesse._

Maintenant, elle voyait.

« Et ce rêve… était supposé me faire me souvenir ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ainsi ? Sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai enduré en me réveillant ? À quel point ça m'a fait mal ? J'ai cru que j'étais folle !

\- Je sais Amélia, _je_ _sais_. Pour moi aussi ça a été difficile.

\- Et le livre alors ?

\- C'était pour réveiller tes souvenirs, si possible. Pour que tu te réveilles et que je te retrouve enfin.

\- Que c'est-il passé là-bas ? Que faisons-nous ici ?

\- Nous nous sommes réincarnés ici. Je ne sais pas comment, et ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ce rêve.

\- Mais quelque chose c'est bel et bien déroulé là-bas, non ? Je veux dire… je me souviens de quelque chose, mais… c'est encore flou. »

Le sourire de Belle se fit chargé d'une grande douleur.

« Tu as voulu me sauver. Tu es allée voir la sorcière de la tour, et cela n'a pas marché. Et tu as fait la seule chose qui pouvait me sauver. »

 _Un autre hurlement._

 _Un cri de tristesse._

 _« Je t'aime ! »_

« Je t'ai tuée ! Hoqueta Amélia avec horreur. Dans ce monde, _je t'ai tuée._ Je t'ai _détruite_.

\- Non. Tu m'a sauvée de moi-même. Tu as détruit la Bête, et même elle est morte en te remerciant. Tu as détruit les ténèbres qui m'avaient envahie, tu m'a permis de me débarrasser de la malédiction de ma naissance. »

A présent, Amélia se souvenait.

Elle était née dans un monde plein de magie, un monde qui avait toujours été le sien.

Elle se souvenait avoir grandi avec Belle.

Elle se souvenait être devenue amie avec Raiponce.

Elle se souvenait de tout.

Elle se souvenait avoir découvert la Bête, avec horreur et fascination, elle se souvenait être tombée amoureuse, sans pouvoir rien faire contre cela.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle et la Bête aussi avaient entamé une relation, et elle se souvenait de tout le reste.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle était toujours autant amoureuse.

Elle se souvenait que Belle était son âme-sœur, et que l'avoir tuée l'avait ensuite poussée à sombrer et à ne plus vivre.

Elle se souvenait être morte.

Mais elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle était en vie, dans ce monde qu'elle avait appris à faire sien.

Et elle comprit pourquoi il lui avait été si difficile de s'adapter à cet endroit, pourquoi elle en avait tant souffert.

« Comment m'as tu retrouvée ?

\- Ton livre. Ton nom était différent, et il n'y avait pas de photo de toi, mais j'ai su. Je l'ai lu, je l'ai adoré, et j'ai compris. C'était toi. Je savais que cela ne pouvait être que toi. Dis-moi, fit Belle d'une voix tremblante, tu m'en veux toujours ? »

Amélia sourit.

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'avais juste peur que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. C'est tout. »

Alors, elle l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser, ravie de retrouver celle qu'elle avait autrefois perdu.

Et c'était vrai, la magie n'existait pas dans ce monde.

Et alors ?

Peu importe, elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait et ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ce n'était pas la magie, le danger, le monde magique qu'elle voulait.

C'était Belle, et tout les autres, sa famille, ses amis, ces gens qu'elle avait rencontré là-bas, dans son rêve et dans son autre vie.

Elle était _heureuse_.

Enfin…

Et elle ferait tout pour que cela dure.


End file.
